He, She
by Peaches732
Summary: He, She, was in love. He, She has lost. He, She, will always remember. Link/Midna twoshot.
1. Part 1

He

He was undeniably attracted to her.

He, the ranch-hand from the southern village, the peasant,

Infatuated with the princess from another realm.

Ridiculous, isn't it?

Of course he hadn't known she was from such royalty.

The Twili imp, with her fang, third hand and cynical attitude.

Didn't seem like the princess type.

He

He begrudgingly obeyed her commands

Collecting Fused Shadows and restoring light to Hyrule

In return she'd help him find his friends.

He beared her insults, bent over backwards

To help her overthrow the usurper king she had told him about.

The one who had taken over her realm with a previously unheard-of power.

"He will never be my king!" She had insisted, confident in herself.

He

He one day found that he had grown to like her personality.

Bubbly and fun. He found her sarcasm amusing.

Her advice proved to be useful. He began to enjoy

The time they spent together.

He would have never guessed

The burden the false king had put on her

As Ruler of the Twili.

He

He carried her weak, limp form

To the Princess of Hyrule

He didn't think of anything

Except for his dying friend.

She spoke his name for the first time

She told the princess of his fate

And she gave a last request

He

He wondered what the mirror she spoke of was

And he prayed that she would live to tell him

He watched in shock as the princess bestowed upon her

A gift that would make all the difference

She told him to stop her, but it was too late

The power of the goddesses now rested within

A Twili, a being whose ancestors were banished from Light

He

He was accepted by the Master Sword

The Blade of Evil's Bane

The curse was broken

He was released from his wolf form.

She asked him of a favor

And seemed almost shy, vulnerable

As he saw a different side to her

He

He agreed to go with her into the Twilight

As he stood upon the warm sands

The gold eyes met the blue

And she smiled, and knew that he understood

And would stick by her the whole way

They would face the challenges together

No matter what trials would lie ahead of them

He

He watched her as she gasped

When she saw the mirror's state.

As the sages told them of what had occurred,

He knew what he had to do.

She floated up next to him

And her eyes told him

She'd stick with him till the end

He

He learned of who she really was

And defeated the Usurper King.

But her true form did not return.

"The curse on you cannot be broken!"

They were told of a god that had been reborn

Into the world of light

Off they went, together, to save the other Princess.

He

He held her in his arms

After she was drained of her energy

By using the Fused Shadows

To destroy the wall of twilight

She smiled at him with adoration

She had never felt this way before.

They both looked up as rain fell from the heavens

He

He tried to stop her

As he realized what she was going to do

Summoning the Fused Shadows

She warped him and the Princess out of the castle

And gave him a sad smile

"It's time I did something for once," She proclaimed,

As the shadows floated about her head.

He

He appeared in a field outside the Castle,

Along with the Princess of the Light

And looked around with worry

For his companion was nowhere to be seen.

As the ornate building crumbled,

He saw the King of Evil in the distance

And his lost friend's headpiece crumbled in his hand.

He

He was filled with an anger

He had never felt before

This evil man had taken his friend away

His friend who gave selflessly

Would be avenged as he plunged

The sword into his center

Just like he had done with his heart

He

He had done it.

He had defeated the King of Evil

And yet, none of it was worth it

Until he saw a figure in the distance

Heart alight with hope he ran

And stopped as it rose to it's feet

There stood the Twilight Princess

He

He stared with awe

And when she spoke

A shocked smile spread across his face

The Twili imp he had grown to love survived

The curse was broken

She stood

Even more beautiful than she was before

He

He stood atop the sandy brick

In the Mirror Chamber

Spirits were as high as could be

He grinned at his friend

Who was the same as ever

She and the Princess spoke

And a tear slipped down her face

He

His grin faded.

Why was she crying?

Her tear floated towards the mirror

What was going on?

She hurried up the stairs

And turned around for one last look

That sad smile graced her lips

He

He heard the mirror crack

As the portal opened up

His heart raced as he

Realized what she had done

"No!" He shouted, but it was far too late

The Twilight Princess was indeed

Selfless to the end.

He

He tells himself, what's done is done

You can't dwell on the past

The Hero wills his heart to go on

But now when he sees gems of golden color

And hears a wolf howl in the night

He remembers her.

Midna.

She

--

**Part Two follows.**


	2. Part 2

She

She was undeniably attracted to him

She, the Ruler of an entire realm, the princess

Infatuated with the farm boy, the goat herder

Ridiculous, isn't it?

She couldn't believe he was the Chosen Hero

With his pretty-boy looks and casual attitude

Of course he didn't choose the hero life

She

She rescued him from prison

And made him her slave

She'd help him find his friends

Just as long as he found her Shadows

She was impressed by his skill

With his sword, arrows, and aim.

He had some talent, to be sure.

She

She one day found that they had grown to be friends

With his likable personality

He now laughed at her jokes

They often made fun of each other

In the way that friends do

She was completely unprepared

For what awaited up ahead

She

She had refused to join the Usurper King

And now she lay, pale and faint

On her once-slave's back

She uttered his name for the first time

And clung to his soaked fur

"I must hold on just a little bit longer." She told herself

"For him."

She

She lay on the cold stone floor

Her vision slowly blurring

She told the Princess of Destiny

About what had to be done

For Hyrule, for both realms.

She prepared to say goodbye

She asked one last favor

She

She looked up at the princess

Who held her small hand

And suddenly filled her with life

She couldn't do this!

It wasn't right!

But what had been done was done

She vowed to be worthy of that gift.

She

She grasped his shoulder, and the gold eyes met the blue

As she asked him to help her

Again

She felt so selfish

But the evil needed to be put to an end

He smiled and nodded

She smiled back.

She

She sat at the mirror's platform

Feeling as if all hopes had been lost

They were too late. It was broken.

They were told by the sages

Of a way to turn this around

She looked at him; he looked at her

They knew what they must do

She

She felt her heart pounding.

He gently reassured her.

They had been everywhere together

The mountains, the grove, the sky

"We'll do this together," He had said.

They faced the Usurper King, and

Together, they triumphed.

She

She looked at her imp-like form

Shocked at what she saw

The curse remained

Anger boiled in her blood

Using power she had not known she possessed

She put an end the Usurper

But it wasn't over yet.

She

She awoke in his arms

And looked up into his eyes

Which rivaled the stars of the night

It felt so perfect

So natural

They both looked up

As a light rain fell down on them

She

She put a hand on his shoulder

A silent token of appreciation

For the Hero had slain the beast

As the Princess of Hyrule was restored

She suddenly felt ashamed.

They realized the King of Evil still lurked

She knew what she must do

She

She held back the tears

And bid farewell to her friend

She warped him and the princess

Out of the way of harm

She gave him a sad smile

For she knew it might be last one

She would give

She

She let the forbidden power overcome her

To face the great evil

She would never give up

But it was too much

She blacked out

She heard the building crumble

She fell with the debris

She

She felt a warm light surround her

And opened up her eyes and stood tall

Finally returned to her true form

She smiled, and looked at her hero

But she knew this happiness she felt

Couldn't, wouldn't last

She pushed away the hurt

She

She let a tear slip down her face

She didn't try to hold it back

Gently, she took a hold of it

And watched it float towards the mirror

The portal opened, the steps appeared.

She looked back at her hero

One last time

She

She looked into his eyes

They were filled sadness

Silently pleading to her not to do this

Maybe he felt the same way as she did

But she'll never know

It could never be

They both know.

She

She looks around at her realm

It matches how she feels. Destroyed.

She falls to her knees in grief

And now when she sees gems of blue color

And hears a wolf howl in the night

She remembers him.

Link.

He.

--

**Well, I'm not quite sure where this came from, but I kinda like it. Hope you did too!**

**-Peaches732**


End file.
